Un bébé à l'académie!
by Caamillaa
Summary: Yui et les dieux décident de faire une petite fête, mais Anubis découvre un bambin de seulement 3 mois, dans le jardin de Zeus. Ce dernier de semble pas totalement au courant de cette apparition, ni de la réelle identité du bébé. C'est aux dieux et à Yui, de tous découvrir et d'élever la petite fille, mais si les sentiments s'en mêle, bonjours la galère.
1. Chapter 1

Yui posa un plateau sur la table pour le buffet de se soir, elle et les dieux voulaient fêter leur bonne évolutions et essayer de resserrer davantage les liens entre eux. Apollon passa derrière elle et posa un bouquet de fleurs pour venir décorer la salle, Melissa s'amusait avec les ballons a se mettre dessus pour voler et heureusement que Dionysos rattrapait toujours les ballons. Thot regardait la scène de loin et parlait avec Hadès, Anubis s'amusait dans les arbres pas loin de la salle, quand soudain, il entendit un gazouillement, il s'arrêta et couru vers le bruit pour trouver une couverture qui bougeait. Il s'approcha et souleva un bout de la couverture et découvrit un bambin aux yeux violet et or et aux cheveux blanc -un peu blond-, il regarda autour de lui et se leva avec son paquet pour retourner vers la salle, il arriva et alla vers Yui, paniquer:

-Ka bara Ka bara!

-Anubis, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? **Yui se pencha et regarda la couverture;** Mais c'est un bébé, où l'as tu trouvé?

Anubis grogna un peu et expliqua dans sa langue, les dieux écoutèrent, puis se tournèrent vers Thot qui soupira:

-Il dit qu'il jouait dans les arbres, quand il a entendu un gazouillement, il est allé voir et a trouvé le bébé. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, alors il est revenu ici avec le bambin.

-Tu as bien fait, mais maintenant on doit prévenir Zeus-sama.

Tous hochèrent la tête et suivirent Yui, qui avait doucement pris le bébé, mais, ce dernier ce mit a pleurer et a tendre ces petits bras en direction de Melissa et de Tsukito, ils se regardèrent tous, puis Tsukito attrapa doucement l'enfant et Melissa se mit dans ces bras. Le bébé se calma et serra doucement Melissa en souriant, ils allèrent tous voir Zeus, qui les regarda en souriant, mais se figea en entendant le gazouillement du petit être blotti dans le giron du dieu japonais de la lune.

-Vous pouvez m'expliquer?

-Père, Anubis a trouvé ce bébé dans le jardin, il a pensé plus prudent de remmener l'enfant ici. **Apollon se mettait devant le bambin, un mauvais présentement dans le ventre.**

-Un bébé? C'est une blague, que fait un bébé dans mon jardin? **Le dieux des cieux se leva et regarda les dieux et l'humaine.**

-C'est ce que l'on est venu vous demandez Zeus-sama.

Zeus se tourna vers l'humaine et soupira, il se rassit dans son trône et réfléchit en fixant le bambin qui rigolait avec Melissa dans les bras. Il soupira et sentit la migraine pointer le bout de son nez, il se leva et s'approcha du dieu et de l'enfant, il s'accroupis et caressa les cheveux de l'enfant qui le fixait avec curiosité, il sourit et se tourna vers les témoins de cette scène qui ne savaient plus quoi faire, il s'approcha de Yui:

-Vous allez garder ce bébé, je vais faire des recherches sur son arrivé et son identité. Mais comme vous me l'avez fait remarquer, on ne peut pas l'abandonné a son sort, alors vous allez l'élever et prendre soin d'elle.

-Elle?! Parce que c'est une fille? **Tous les dieux regardèrent le bambin qui gazouillé tranquillement dans les bras de Tsukito.**

-Oui, c'est une fille.

Ils se regardèrent et fixèrent la petite qui regardait Hadès, il s'approcha et la regarda dans les yeux, il sentit comme deux aura qu'il connaissait, mais impossible de mettre un nom dessus, il soupira et regarda son frère qui souriait.

-Bien, elle restera avec nous, mais je te préviens Zeus, si elle a un quelconque lien avec un de nous, tu dois promettre de nous le dire.

-Bien sûr, cela va de sois mon frère!

Les dieux et Yui sortirent et une fois seul, Zeus laissa un rire franc sortir. Hadès allait le tuer, mais c'était trop drôle, comment lui dire que peut être cette petite avait un lien avec les enfers et donc indirectement lui. Dans le couloir, Yui regarda la petite et murmura vers les dieux:

-Il faut lui donné un nom à cette petite.

-Un nom, mais quoi comme nom? **Melissa se tourna vers Yui.**

-Chaton?

-Petite fée?

-Euh, les gars ça c'est des surnoms... **Thor soupira devant les deux divinités qui avaient prononcer ces mots.**

-Et pour quoi pas Cléopâtre?

Tous se tournèrent vers Balder qui souriait:

-C'est bien Anubis qui la trouvé, donc un nom égyptien serai bien, non?

-Non! **Thot refusa immédiatement.**

\- Et pourquoi pas Lou, c'est mignon...

Tous se tournèrent vers Hadès qui avait prononcé ce nom et qui semblait peser le pour et le contre. Apollon sourit et leva la main pour voter "oui" a ce magnifique nom, tous le suivirent et la petite rigola.

-Dans ce cas, se serra Lou! Tu es contente, petite Lou? **Dionysos se pencha vers la petite qui attrapa une mèche de cheveu couleur vin et tira doucement dessus en rigolant.**

-Je crois que sa veut dire oui.

-Alors bienvenue à la maison, Lou! **Tous dirent et Lou applaudit en souriant.**


	2. Chapter 2

Le soir:

Lou jouait avec Melissa dans le salon des dieux Grecs, elle marchait à quatre pattes et courrait après la poupée qui s'amusait a se mettre en hauteur, Dionysos et Tsukito les surveillaient assis dans le canapé, pendant que les autres cherchaient dans la bibliothèque une réponse a leurs questions. Tsukito sourit en voyant la petite tendre ces petites mains vers Melissa qui lui faisait des petits signes de la main en haut d'un meuble.

-Je me demande si ils vont trouver des réponses rapidement, ces parents doivent vraiment s'inquiéter pour elle, **murmura Dionysos**

-Je l'espère aussi, mais pour l'instant elle n'a pas l'air inquiète et s'amuse avec Melissa.

Soudain, Lou en eu surement marre de ne pas pouvoir monter pour attraper Melissa, elle ferma les yeux et se téléporta sur le meuble derrière Melissa, les deux divinités et la poupée se figèrent et la fixèrent surpris par l'action du bambin. Dionysos se leva et attrapa la petite, qui souriait et serrait Melissa dans ces petits bras, Tsukito resta quelques minutes de plus sur le canapé avant de se lever et de s'approcher du Dieux du vin, de la fertilité et de la fête:

-Je crois que l'ont a un problème.

-Et un gros même!

Dans la bibliothèque:

Thot parcourait la bibliothèque à la recherche d'un livre expliquant la venu de cette enfant dans le jardin. Alors qu'il cherchait, il fonça dans le dos de Balder, qui tomba contre Loki, les deux dieux nordiques tombèrent et se retrouvèrent lèvres contre lèvres. Yui retint un éclat de rire et Apollon courra aider les deux à se relever, pendant, que Thot repartit rapidement dans l'autre sens pour chercher un livre et fuir la colère visible de Loki.

-Ça va? Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal? **Apollon parlait rapidement**

-Je crois que ça va... **Balder rougissais à vue d'œil**

-Il est passé où ce dieu du savoir?! **Loki fulminé de rage**

Thot sourit et Loki fonça sur lui pour le frapper, mais Tsukito et Dionysos arrivèrent en courant avec la petite qui serrai encore Melissa dans ces bras. Tous se tournèrent vers eux, Lou les fixa et vit Anubis sur une des échelles, elle rigola et se concentra avant de disparaître des yeux des personnes présentes qui se figèrent, puis elle réapparue en haut d'une des étagères et applaudit, les dieux la regardèrent surpris et Yui commença à paniquer:

-Mais comment elle a fait ça? Elle c'est téléportée, elle a donc des pouvoirs... mais elle est quoi exactement? Humaine ou Déesse?

-Yui, calme toi! **Takeru la retint alors qu'elle courait pour aller attraper la petite**

-Bah alors ça, je m'y attendais pas du tout... elle possède des pouvoirs elle aussi? **Thor regardait la petite**

Lou sourit et se téléporta dans les bras d'Hadès qui eu un sursaut avant de la serré contre lui doucement, il ressentit de nouveau les deux âmes qui lui étaient pas inconnues et regarda les yeux de la petite: or et violet, mais où avait-il put voir ces deux couleurs? Il réfléchit et aucune image ne lui vint, il soupira et reposa délicatement le bambin dans les bras d'Anubis, le bébé rigola et essaya d'attraper la tresse de Loki, Yui regarda Hadès et compris qu'il avait sûrement un lien avec leur nouvelle arrivante. Elle se tourna et vit la petite bailler avant de fermer les yeux, elle sourit et se leva:

-Je crois que tous le monde devrai aller au lit, il commence à se faire tard et la journée à était longue.

-Oui, tu as raison, mais la petite dort où? **Apollon sourit et se tourna vers le bambin**

-Avec moi!

Tous se tournèrent surpris par Hadès, il s'approcha et reprit délicatement la petite dans ces bras, il se tourna vers les autres et hocha la tête:

-Je m'en occupe, j'ai l'impression que cette petite est reliée au royaume des enfers et donc indirectement à moi.

-D'accord, mais si tu as le moindre problème demande à un de nous de t'aider! **Akira sourit en regardant le bambin dormir en confiance dans les bras du Dieu Grec**

-Promis.

Tous partirent et Hadès retourna dans ces quartiers, il posa la petite sur son lit et alla se changer. Il revint et regarda la petite, il s'allongea et la serra doucement contre lui, il ferma les yeux et quelques minutes plus tard, il se releva surpris et en colère, il se souvenait d'où il connaissait ces deux auras, c'était celles d'un de ces juges et d'un de ces procureurs: Rhadamanthe de la Wyvern et de Rune du Barlong!Et donc la petite qui était en se moment piégée avec lui et les autres par Zeus était leur fille?! Il sentit une colère sourde en lui et hurla si fort que tous le monde dans le jardin de Zeus l'entendis:

-ZEUS TU ES UN DIEU MORT!


End file.
